The Mess
by Ben'sSouthernSweetie
Summary: Saying "I love you" is easy. Well, sometimes. Stunned, Ryan can't repeat it to Marissa. Will she retreat to Oliver, or can someone fix THE MESS....?
1. The MessChapter 1

"Well if there's drinking, crying, cops, well then it must be Christmas."  
  
Marissa couldn't see him very well, but she could see the moon's glow reflecting off the tears in Ryan's eyes. And it killed her. The ache she felt in her heart sunk to her feet, and she felt like the lowest person on earth.  
  
Then she woke up.  
  
She was in her own bed, at her dad's, not with Ryan, and not on Christmas.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The words just echoed hollowly throughout her head and her cheeks flamed. Had she really said that? Had she really embarrassed herself like that, thinking that it wouldn't freak Ryan out so much he wouldn't say it back? Because surely he would have said it back had it not been so sudden. Right?  
  
*****  
  
"Well would you have said it back?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, maybe. No, I mean, yes-oh I don't even know." Ryan sighed in frustration.  
  
"Ok, easy question to solve this whole thing. Do you love her?" Ryan gave Seth a sideways glare. "Well, I think we have your answer."  
  
"Well, how can I make things right now?" Seth gave him a look. "Right, wrong person to ask. I'm gonna go try and find her."  
  
"Good luck!" Seth called as Ryan disappeared through the foyer.  
  
*****  
  
Halfway out the driveway, Ryan remembered Marissa was in one of her therapy meetings. Deciding to swing by and pick her up, he put the car back in drive and crept into the afternoon traffic.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, I see we have much progress yet, but we'll get through it. I believe in you."  
  
'There's no way she doesn't get paid to say that,' Marissa thought as she gave a fake smile to her therapist and swept up her things, slinking out of the office as fast as she could.  
  
She was almost to the door when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Leaving in a flurry Ms. Social Chair?" It was Oliver. Yay. "Thought you'd have a ton of things to do. What've you got planned for this 03 New Years?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "My boyfriend and I are staying in, renting some movies."  
  
"Well, if you want to have some fun, I'm throwing a party."  
  
Marissa smiled. Genuinely this time. "I'll think about it. I mean, I may be social chair, but my boyfriend's not. I could coax him into it I guess."  
  
Oliver smiled right back with a sort of conniving smile. "Hope to see you there." There was a pause between the two. Until Marissa heard a car horn and turned to see Ryan outside, sitting in the Range Rover, waving for her to get in.  
  
"See ya," she said, and hurried off.  
  
"See ya," Oliver replied, though after she'd exited through the door and Ryan had pulled out. He planned to see Marissa at his party, without Ryan. 


	2. The MessChapter 2

"How'd it go?"  
  
"Good. But the whole 'I believe in you' thing? You know she gets paid for every word of encouragement she says."  
  
Ryan managed a smile, for Marissa's sake.  
  
"So, why'd you come pick me up? I mean, Summer said to call her when I got out."  
  
"Had to get out of the house."  
  
Then there was silence. That uncomfortable, torturous, I-didn't-say-I-love- you-and-now-I-feel-like-a-jackass kind of silence Ryan had so hoped wouldn't appear. But here it was, rearing its ugly head and ruining any chances of him apologizing.  
  
"Marissa-" How did you say sorry for not telling your girlfriend you love her?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-" Wait, what was going on? He felt the words on his tongue, but they refused to exit his mouth. "I lo-"  
  
"What Ryan?"  
  
Oh great, she was getting agitated.  
  
"I lo-" He sighed, big. "Forget it."  
  
She snatched up her purse and shook her head. "Can you just let me out here? I wanna look for something at this shop up here."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"I'll call Summer."  
  
He wasn't about to fight her on this. She was upset and he knew it. "Ok." He pulled up to the small boutiques parking lot and Marissa started to get out. "Hey, will I see you tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to Oliver's. He's having a party. You wanna come?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Why not?"  
  
"Ok. See you tonight."  
  
And then she was gone. 'Great, a party with Oliver. Can't wait to see how this goes.' 


	3. The MessChapter 3

"Seth, I'm leaving!"  
  
"Ok! Good luck with 'Oliver.' "  
  
"Good luck with Summer and Anna."  
  
Seth gave a withering glance and a short-ended laugh and slipped into the kitchen.  
  
Ryan closed the front door behind him and felt the cool California breeze on his skin. It never got cold in California, so there was never really a 'winter' to speak of, but it did get chilly, and it just happened to be one of those nights. He took a back road, trying to avoid all the freeway traffic. Except for the fact that he found more traffic on the back road than he would've thought would be on the highway. He was gonna be so late.  
  
*****  
  
Marissa looked around at all the people at Oliver's party. Most of them were drunk already.  
  
"MARISSA!"  
  
Oliver was at the bar, a drink in his hand. Marissa smiled and sauntered over to him.  
  
"WHERE'S RYAN?"  
  
He was screaming to be heard over all the noise.  
  
"HE SAID HE WAS COMING! HE SHOULD BE HERE IN A COUPLE MINUTES!" she screamed back.  
  
"COOL."  
  
Marissa looked around the room, then at the door, hoping to spot Ryan. 'Where are you Ryan?'  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, there's nothing like beer and puke to ring in the holidays."  
  
The million-dollar facility one of the kids from school's parents had rented was already trashed and people were dropping like flies. Literally. Seth spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Anna.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
His voice was lost over all the people, drowned by the screaming.  
  
"Seth!"  
  
It was Summer. He was so not ready for this. He hadn't planned on choosing on New Year's Eve. Actually, he hadn't really given it any thought, but now that he DID think about it-  
  
"Seth? Seth!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea, hi S-summer."  
  
"Are you, uh, here with Anna?" 'Slick move, gotta give her props there,' he thought.  
  
"No, I'm actually.I'm actually here by myself. You?"  
  
"Same." 'Her shy smile, she's trying to get me with the shy smile!' "So.do you wanna dance maybe?" She turned, expecting him to follow, her short dress close to exposing the rest of her backside.  
  
'Good lord.' This would be an interesting night.  
  
But as Seth followed Summer, and Summer grinned at how easily he followed, neither of them saw Anna, much less the tears forming in her eyes, so, naturally, the didn't see her turn and run, flying through the crowd in a flash of blonde. She would never lay eyes on Seth Cohen again. 


	4. The MessChapter 4

*****  
  
"At least I got off the exit," Ryan muttered to himself. It was 11:20 PM and he was still thirty minutes away from the hotel. And just his luck? The traffic was not getting any better.  
  
So.he could look at this two ways: He wouldn't have to watch Marissa and Oliver laugh at inside jokes till midnight, which was good because Marissa never made inside jokes with him, so why should he have to listen to the ones she made with Oliver? Or, he could worry himself sick wondering if Marissa would be the one Oliver kissed at midnight instead of him. But she would never do that. Hell, she'd said "I love you", she couldn't go back on her word.  
  
The line moved about five cars and Ryan sighed. "The first person that said 'I love you' should be shot."  
  
*****  
  
"She doesn't know that I love her. Yes, I love her.  
  
Make a move on me baby. I can't be the only one Who's always taking chances."  
  
"OLIVER!"  
  
Oliver turned from chatting up some glam-looking girls in a corner of the room.  
  
"Hey! Havin' a good time?"  
  
Marissa looked around the room at all the smiling people. She'd had enough. "No, actually I'm gonna go."  
  
"Aw, why? It's half on hour from midnight."  
  
"Well, Ryan's not here, and I don't think he's coming. And.I don't want to spend New Year's Eve without him." She got quiet and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Nothing I can say is gonna stop you, is it?"  
  
She gave him a small smile. "No." Her face turned sad again. "I'm sorry." She went in search of her purse and headed out the door. In the elevator she wondered, if she went to the Cohen's, would she find Ryan there? Would he be alone? Only one way to find out.  
  
*****  
  
"I need the room number for Oliver Trask."  
  
"He owns the penthouse suite sir."  
  
Ryan thanked the woman at the desk and headed for the elevator. He knew Marissa had said this guy was rich, but damn. He got off the elevator and was almost immediately in front of the looming doors of the penthouse. He slipped through them and looked around for Marissa. When he didn't see her, he grabbed the closest person and asked if they knew Oliver and where he was. Thankfully, the person pointed out a dark haired, smug looking guy and Ryan took off toward him.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Hey, um."  
  
"Ryan. Is Marissa here?"  
  
"You're Ryan? I pictured you.differently."  
  
"Yea, I have that effect on people. Is she here?"  
  
"Marissa? No, left about fifteen minutes ago. She thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Well, do you know where she went?"  
  
"She didn't say. But, you're welcome to stay here and party. It being so close to midnight and everything."  
  
"Thanks, but.I gotta find her. There's something I have to tell her." The corner of his mouth jumped, his only form of a smile toward strangers, and he hurried out of the room. Oliver smiled after him. So his first plan had been ruined, the next one wouldn't fail, he was sure of it.  
  
*****  
  
Ryan put the car in park and got out. He'd called everybody. Even Seth. Who, at the time, had been tearing it up with Summer. Well, 'tearing it up' was probably taking a little far, but hey, it was improvement. With nowhere to look and no one else to call, Ryan had decided to head home. Walking through the kitchen, he slid the keys back into the dish on the island and by-passed talking to Sandy and Kirsten. It had been a long night, he was tired, and all he wanted was to be left alone. So he went straight to the pool house and went inside.  
  
And was shocked by what he saw. 


	5. The MessChapter 5

A/N: I just wanted to say that I appreciate EVERY review I've gotten so far. To hear that you guys are loving my work makes me so happy. Despite a few set backs (I.E. This past month's ice storm, FF.net freezing my account for a week for reasons unknown...) I've been able to keep up with this story. Sometime soon I'll post my newest story, "Forget Me Not", so look forward to that. Also, for all the Ryan/Marissa fans: How much does Oliver deserve to die? Honestly! They completely screwed us over man. But Ryan was right to turn her down. She's so blind! How can she not see that she broke his heart? He already had problems trusting people...and he was in love with her for God's sake! Anyway...Seth/Summer fans...how bout it y'all? Personally, I'm a S/S fan, and I was so touched by Seth's actions. He does have a serious side!!! But, I know y'all wanted this, so enjoy chapter five!!!!!  
  
-Jaden  
  
*****  
  
"Here you go."  
  
The Martini glass was all Newport. Little pink umbrella, green olive on a metal bar, clear as crystal and expensive as hell. But of course, as part of a Newport party, the Martini held no value to the expenses of everything else in the room. That included Summer. And it included Seth. But no one would ever put them in the same category, no matter if they knew Seth owned Newport or not.  
  
"Thanks." Summer took a sip and smiled. "You know, this party is getting kinda boring. Wanna go somewhere else?"  
  
"Um, Summer, as much as I like that idea, and you know I do, where would we go?"  
  
She just smiled that devil's grin and sipped at her Martini. Cohen's train of thought obviously didn't go so far.  
  
*****  
  
Ryan's throat went dry and his eyes widened.  
  
"I thought you were at Oliver's."  
  
"I couldn't spend New Year's Eve without you. So...I came here."  
  
Marissa stood up from his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and sighed. She was warm against him and her breath came out in quick, heated puffs against his neck.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her head snapped up. 'Damn.' He was starting to like the feel of her breath on his skin.  
  
"Ryan..."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I've never had to..."  
  
"No, no, I understand." She looked at him in awe. Then broke out into a smile. "I love you."  
  
And for the first time...Ryan got it. Love. This was love. This was what made women giggly and gushy, sensitive and sincere. Made them glow. And right now, Marissa was glowing.  
  
God, Trey would kick his ass if he heard Ryan say shit like this.  
  
"It's almost midnight!" Marissa was watching the TV in Ryan's room (the one he barely used), the bright lights of New York City reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"20...19...18...17...16..."  
  
Marissa brought Ryan's body to hers as the countdown started. All she wanted to feel was his warmth mixed with hers. She never wanted to let go.  
  
"15...14...13...12...11...10..."  
  
"I'm so happy I'm with you right now."  
  
"9...8...7...6"  
  
"I'm happy you're actually here. I thought you were gonna stay with Oliver."  
  
"5...4...3..."  
  
"Never."  
  
"2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
Their lips found each other and his hands played over the smooth material of Marissa's black dress. His fingers were aching to find the zipper. But he didn't know if she wanted to go that far.  
  
Marissa's wandering hand found the waistband of Ryan's jeans. His eyes popped open. She grinned slyly. Ok, so maybe she did want to go that far. And hey, who was he to object? 


End file.
